Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing universal follow-me functionality in a residential or non-residential setting.
Background Information
Many types of electronic and personal computing equipment currently available to the consumer can be networked together in a home or office environment, such a hotel or TV studio, using protocols such as Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) and Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA). Such environment offers great opportunities to share media content in different rooms. One feature that has been disclosed to enhance the sharing is the universal follow-me feature, which allows a user to pause or stop the playing of content at one location and resume the playback at a different location. However, the conventional universal follow-me functionalities are cumbersome to a user. For example, they require a user to invoke a menu and select a program that the user desired to resume. Accordingly, it would therefore be desirable to have a system and method that offer a more user friendly universal follow-me feature.